Long As I Live
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the seventeenth story in From the Radio, featuring Aisha and Zack. Please read!


Disclaimer: This is the seventeenth story in FTR. I actually wrote this as a standalone about six or seven years ago. I decided to polish it up a bit and slip it into the series. It brings Aisha and Zack together. As you guys know, they are my second favorite couple. I always thought they would make a cute couple. Although, if I weren't a Kim/Jase shipper, Zack would be good with Kimberly, too. But I digress. On with the story! The song used, and the rangers, aren't mine. Enjoy!  
  
Long As I Live  
  
By Julia  
  
Aisha Campbell placed down the phone. She had just spoken to Jason Scott, the best friend of her crush. She was getting to be good friends with Jason. She had been calling a lot to talk to Zack Taylor, and Jason usually answered. Aisha lost her nerve and started talking to Jason. She heaved a huge sigh and got off her bed. It was time to meet her friends at the Youth Center.   
  
When she arrived at the Center, only Kimberly Hart and Adam Park were there. ''Hey, girl. Hey, A-Man. What's up?'' Aisha settled into a chair.   
  
Adam smiled at her. ''You talk to Jason today?'' He asked.  
  
Aisha nodded. ''Yes. He said that Zack finally stopped pursuing that Alanna girl. He's gonna start dropping hints about me tonight.''  
  
Kimberly smiled at the mention of her boyfriend. ''Did Jason give you any message for me?''   
  
Her best friend grinned back. ''Yes'm. He told me to tell you that he'll cal you later.''  
  
Kimberly nodded and changed the subject back to Zack. ''You still haven't spoken to the Zackman, yet, have you?''   
  
Aisha shook her head. ''No, I don't even know if he knows I'm alive.'' She heaved a sigh.   
  
Adam said, ''Oh, he does. Don't worry, Ish. All you've gotta do is talk to him.'' He put his arm around her shoulders in reassurance.  
  
Aisha smiled. ''I know. But everytime I call, and I tell myself I'm going to tell Jason that I want to talk to Zack, I get nervous.''   
  
Kimberly called their attention to the song that was playing on the radio. ''Hey! It's "Long As I Live". Ish, isn't this the song that was playing when you first saw Zack?''  
  
Aisha nodded. ''Uh huh. I guess you could say it's our song.''   
  
The world's been spinning round   
  
since time began  
  
and when it stops is out of my hands  
  
So I could swear forever  
  
for all its worth,   
  
or give you every day I have on Earth....  
  
As the song continued, Tommy Oliver, Billy Mitchell, and Rockwell (Rocky) De Santos joined their friends at the table. Tommy took one look at Aisha and asked her, ''Isha, you talked to Jason about Zack today, didn't you?''   
  
Aisha glanced at him. ''Ad asked me that, too. How can you people tell?''  
  
Tommy smiled at her. ''Because you always have this glow about you.''  
  
As her friends talked, Aisha sat quietly, thinking. She wondered what Zack was thinking about at this moment.   
  
Jason Scott hung up the phone and threw a pillow at Zack's bed. ''Z-man! Wake up!''   
  
Zack Taylor pushed back the blankets and said, ''I'm just thinking about somebody.'' He didn't mention who because he wasn't sure that he wanted his best friend to know.   
  
Jason asked, ''I thought you'd moved on from Alanna?'' He smiled to himself. Maybe Zack was thinking about Isha.   
  
Zack sighed. ''I did. I'm thinking about Aisha Campbell.''   
  
Jason's smile grew bigger. But he tried to hide his excitement. ''You're thinking about Ish?'' He thought, ''Great! Ish's gonna be happy about that!''   
  
Zack nodded. ''Yeah. Ever since you guys started talking on the phone, I've been thinking about her. All the time. Jase, I think I might be falling in love with her.''  
  
Jason just flat out grinned. Yep, Aisha was gonna flip her lid! ''Really? Why don't you give her a call?''  
  
Zack's eyes lit up. ''Maybe I will.''   
  
Long as I live,  
  
Long as I breathe,  
  
every heartbeat,   
  
I'll need you near me.  
  
I won't leave you behind till the Lord says its  
  
time to go with him.   
  
I'm yours,  
  
long as I live.  
  
He shooed Jason out of the room and dialed Aisha's number. Two rings and someone answered. ''Hello?'' He cleared his throat. ''May I speak to Aisha, please?''   
  
A few moments passed, and a breathless voice said, ''Hello?''   
  
Zack took a deep breath. ''Aisha? This is Zack Taylor. You probably don't remember me. I was the first black Ranger before Adam.''   
  
Aisha gasped. ''Of course I remember you! How are you?'' Inside, she was rejoycing and saying, ''Yes! Thank you, Jason!''  
  
Zack grinned. She sounded glad to know it was him. He replied, ''I'm great. Look, Aisha. I know we've only talked a few times, but I think,'' a short pause, ''I think that I might be falling in love with you.''   
  
Aisha gasped again and sat down hard on her chair. ''Really? Zack, that's the best news I've heard all day! 'Cause I'm falling in love with you, too.''  
  
No matter if there's mountains   
  
you can't move.  
  
Or harder times than  
  
you thought you'd go through  
  
When the weight of your world's   
  
too much to bear, just remember  
  
I'll always be there   
  
Zack exclaimed, ''Cool! I'll come to Angel Grove right away. I can't wait to hold you in my arms!''   
  
Aisha smiled. ''Me, neither, Zack.''   
  
Long as I live  
  
Long breathe,  
  
every heartbeat   
  
I'll need you near me   
  
I won't leave you behind  
  
till the Lord says its   
  
time to go with him.  
  
I'm yours, long as I live.  
  
A few days later, Aisha, Kim, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam all stood waiting at the Angel Grove Airport, watching for Zack's plane. All at once, Kim said, ''Ish, there it is!''   
  
They waited breathelessly as the passengers poured out. Then Aisha spotted Zack. She waited until he reached her before she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Two people are joined. They'll live happily ever after.   
  
Moon and stars   
  
aren't mine to give  
  
Neither is eternity   
  
I'll give you a promise tonight   
  
that I can keep  
  
Long as I live,   
  
long as I breathe,   
  
Every heartbeat   
  
I'll need you near me  
  
I won't leave you behind  
  
Till the Lord says it's   
  
time to go with him   
  
I'm yours long as I live  
  
I'm yours long as I live 


End file.
